


Even though I'm wifey...

by wandaxnatasha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 34 35 (song), Dirty Talk?, F/F, Just fluff towards the end, Natasha's first 'I love you', Sam teasing Wanda and Nat, ScarletWidow, This is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandaxnatasha/pseuds/wandaxnatasha
Summary: "Baby... you might need a seatbelt when I ride it." She mouthed at Natasha who raised her eyebrows, surprised but focused more on the words that Wanda continued to mouth.-Where Wanda just wants to be intimate with Natasha but superhero duties call and cause her to get a little desperate.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	Even though I'm wifey...

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from: 34+35 - Ariana Grande. 
> 
> I don't know what this is but hope you like it.

The Avengers were gathered in the conference room where they were taking part in a debriefing for a new mission. Natasha was leading it along with Steve whilst Tony complained every so often about how the plan was going to go awry. Wanda was distracted to say the least. She couldn't focus. Natasha, in all her godly glory, was standing in front of her wearing the skin-tight tactical suit that Wanda adored as it hugged the Russian's curves in all the right places. 

The reason for her thirsting after her girlfriend was because the older woman had started to kiss down her throat early in the morning and tease her by allowing her finger tips to pad over the waistband of her panties. Wanda had moaned and this had proved to Natasha that her girlfriend was awake all along and had placed a desirable smirk on her lips when she continued her ministrations.

The witch responded quickly by trying to flip their positions so that she could be on top but Natasha wasn't going to allow that and had pinned Wanda to the mattress that was adorned in silk sheets. The younger woman released more sounds the more Natasha kissed her. Her legs coming up to wrap around the assassin's hips. 

Natasha had her hand between Wanda's shoulder blades, keeping her down every time the brunette wanted to connect their lips. Wanda was being dominated by Natasha in a way that could send a waterfall gushing down her legs with only one touch. 

They didn't get very far in the morning because Natasha had received a phone call from Steve, saying something about collecting information. The older woman groaned as she rested her forehead on Wanda's chest, slowly removing Wanda's legs from her hips and planting a quick kiss on her lips.

"Tasha, babe, he said 10 minutes, we can be done in that time." Wanda tried to persuade her girlfriend who only smiled and shook her head.

"Baby girl, you know how carried away I get. There's no way we can do it in that amount of time and besides I'll be back before you know it." Natasha told her as she leaned down once more after zipping up the suit and pecked her lips to which Wanda fisted the collar of the suit so she could prolong the kiss.

Wanda only whined when Natasha pulled away and kissed her forehead before going to the bathroom and then exiting the room after seeing Wanda snuggled in the sheets. 

Natasha and Steve had been out for a couple of hours. They had returned to the tower only to bring everyone into the conference room. Natasha ventured out to their bedroom when she had seen that Wanda wasn't in the common area, only to see the witch reading. 

"'Tasha, you are back!" Wanda stated the obvious with her accent slipping out. 

Natasha chuckled before leaning over her girlfriend and connecting their lips. Wanda hummed, cupping the older woman's cheek. Her fingers played with the zipper on Natasha's suit suggestively and started to pull it down. The assassin grinned at the attempt but covered Wanda's hand with hers, "Baby, there's a meeting we have to attend, I came up here to bring you down." 

" _Again?!_ " Wanda exasperatedly spoke, "Does the universe not want me to have sex today?" Wanda looked up at the ceiling like it was going to provide her with an answer.

Natasha let out a laugh at how childish her girlfriend was being before lifting her up in a bridal style and out the door because the brunette was refusing to move. "You gonna walk now?"

Wanda tightened her grip around Natasha's neck and made a noise of disagreement so the red-haired girl continued to carry her down the stairs to the conference room where everyone was sat silently, probably waiting for them. All eyes turned on them and Wanda was let down with a blush painting her cheeks as she quietly walked over to the other side of the room to take her seat. 

Steve muttered something under his breath which caused Natasha to punch him on the arm and he reacted with a yelp, rubbing the sore area. Shortly after, the two avengers began their talk on what they had found out about. 

Wanda wasn't focusing and stammered when asked a question but soon was silent as she saw how her girlfriend smirked, knowing exactly why Wanda was acting like this. She then proceeded to bend down over the table as she assessed the papers, giving Wanda a clear view of her cleavage and probably everyone else but the others weren't focused on that and were actually listening. 

Sam had known what was happened and was chuckling to himself and laughed a little harder when Steve looked at him with a knowing look before he covered it up with a cough and tried to concentrate harder. 

Natasha made eye contact with her girlfriend who were staring right back at her intensely and was now stood in front of the room. Wanda decided to get her back because she'd have enough teasing.

 _"Baby... you might need a seatbelt when I ride it."_ She mouthed at Natasha who raised her eyebrows, surprised but focused more on the words that Wanda continued to mouth.

 _"Imma leave it open like a door, come inside it."_ Wanda smirked when she saw how Natasha turned away and let out a cough as her cheeks flushed with pink. But the older woman was back to looking at her like it was addicting. 

_"Even though I'm wifey, you can hit it like a side chick."_

Natasha seemed to move offside a little so that it wasn't too obvious that she was getting flustered. Wanda wasn't going to let her go easily so she continued and maintained eye contact, _"Can you stay up all night?"_

_"Fuck me 'til the daylight..."_

That was the last straw and Natasha gestured to the door with her head. Wanda stood which gathered the attention in the room, "Excuse me." 

Wanda had left and then not even 10 seconds later Natasha followed. The door was wide open as the two walked away so they could hear their friends taking about them. Sam and Steve being the loudest, "Little witch is getting fucked."

Steve cackled as the two dapped each other up. Natasha rolled her eyes as she ran to catch up with her girlfriend who was by the elevator, waiting for it to come down. Natasha immediately held Wanda's waist and connected their lips together heatedly as they leaned against the doors of the elevator. The doors opened and the two stumbled until they reached the wall.

"Baby, we have to press the floor number." Wanda moaned as Natasha kissed down her neck and sucked on a sensitive spot. 

"FRIDAY?" 

"Yes, Miss Romanoff?" The AI answered.

"My floor please." The AI complied and the doors shut as the elevator started to lift. Natasha trailed up to Wanda's ear where she nibbled, "I should fuck you in here where everyone can see on the cctv for the way you teased me."

"Oh and the way you teased me didn't go unnoticed." Wanda remarked, pushing Natasha to the opposite wall where she gripped the Russian's chin and crashed their lips together heatedly. Natasha loved it on the rare occasion where Wanda gained some confidence and _tried_ to dominate Natasha. 

"Mhm, fuck, baby girl, jump." Natasha moaned as her hands slid under the dress to feel the smooth skin underneath. Wanda adhered and wrapped legs around Natasha's waist as the assassin walked them quite sturdily towards their room. 

Natasha dropped her girlfriend on the bed and crawled between her legs before connecting their lips again. The older woman helped the brunette to strip off her clothing before Wanda unzipped the tactical suit and used her feet to help slide the leather off Natasha's legs. 

They were messily making out in bed and rolling around as their tongues fought for dominance. Natasha won with ease whilst Wanda whined when the red-haired woman kept their faces close together but wouldn't connect their lips. They just breathed into each other's mouths as they kept eye contact.

The witch's eyes rolled back, her head fall against the pillow, back arched and mouth gaping when Natasha rolled her hips against her's. The assassin smirked against her cheek. Wanda was begging for it, begging for Natasha to use her fingers or her tongue or even any toy, just anything that could flood her senses with pleasure. 

—

Wanda's back dropped against the mattress as she came down from her climax. Natasha rolled off her and by her side as she kissed the brunette's cheek and then her temple just to tell her she was there. The witch had lost all sense of the world. Her eyes weren't focusing on any one thing, her lip quivered and a tear slipped out of her eye.

"Hey, sweetheart, why are you crying?" Natasha cooed, wiping away the tear and holding her hand so she could kiss her fingers.

It took her a few minutes to regain her senses, "Just overwhelmed."

"Was it that good?" Wanda knew that if she was going to expand Natasha's ego, she was never going to here the end of it. But she couldn't help it, Natasha was good at taking care of her and making her feel like she was the only girl in the world.

Wanda nodded and blushed, "You were amazing, baby," Wanda placed a soft kiss against her girlfriend's lips, "I really needed that." 

"I could tell with the way you were so frustrated and then mouthing those dirty, dirty words. Oh, God, I almost slipped up in front of everyone and would have fucked you against the glass wall where everyone could see." Natasha whispered, her eyes still full of lust.

"Tasha, I can't go again." Wanda told her, snuggling up against Natasha's chest, draping a leg across her body and a hand in her girlfriend's chest.

"I wasn't going to ask." 

Natasha ran her fingers through Wanda's hair, sorting out any knots she encountered. This action always helped Wanda sleep, there was just something about someone playing with her hair that had her eyes drooping. The brunette hummed, her head moving higher up Natasha's chest so she could bury her face in her girlfriend's neck.

Wanda pecked her neck slowly and chastely multiple times, drawing shapes on her chest with her index finger. "I love you." 

Her hot breath hit Natasha's neck and sent a shiver down her back, lifting the brunette's hand and kissed her palm multiple times much like Wanda had just done. The assassin draped the arm she held over her neck so Wanda could caress her cheek and her earlobe. 

Natasha turned her face to gaze at her girlfriend who was doing the same. The assassin had never said the words back (for all the year they'd dated) but Wanda knew she reciprocated in her own way. It did upset her a little, however, Wanda knew how hard it was for her to say those things due to the way she was brought up. 

"I'm in love with you too, baby girl." Natasha whispered, her gaze softening as the biggest grin stretched across Wanda's face.

Wanda pecked her lips multiple times before their lips attached into a real kiss. The younger woman squeezed her eyes shut as more tears slipped out and was surprised when she opened her eyes to see Natasha's cheeks wet with tears as well. The witch squeezed her tightly around the neck as she peppered kissed along the side of her face, "I love you, I love you, I love you..." 

Wanda repeated just so that those words were embedded into Natasha's mind that someone was there for her and that she wasn't alone. Natasha chuckled as she raised her hand to wipe off her heads and Wanda's before holding the witch's chin with her index and thumb to kiss her. 

"You're my forever, the love of my life, the person I want to grow old with." Natasha told her, pulling her closer as she just opened up her head to someone that she never expected to be doing so to.

"You're my everything. After Pierto died, I never thought I would never find someone who understood me as well as he did but there you were, who understood me in a more intimate way." Wanda expressed. 

"I love you so, so much. I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier."

Wanda shook her head, her smile bigger as her cheeks were hurting, "No, don't apologise, I wasn't going ask you to rush how you felt about me, I don't care if it took you five years into this relationship to say it back, as long as you felt something for me."

"You're so sweet." Natasha grinned, pecking Wanda's nose.

On cue, Wanda's belly grumbled which caused Natasha to chuckle and get out of bed before finding her sweatpants and her sports bra. She threw Wanda's oversized t-shirt in her direction and some panties along with thigh-high socks. "C'mon, you're hungry, let's go raid the kitchen." 

Wanda wore the clothes Natasha threw at her and made a move to stand. She did but after a couple of seconds began to collapse against the floor until Natasha caught her. "Tasha, I can't walk!"

"That's not my fault. You told me to go harder, this is just the outcome of you not using the safe word." Natasha told her before helping her by lifting her up like she did earlier in a bridal style. Wanda blushed and hid her face in Natasha's neck. She knew she was going to get teased if any of the other avengers were downstairs. They probably heard her screams so she knew she was in for a lot of teasing.

They chatted lightly as they were in the way to the kitchen, luckily not having spotted any of their friends and only two of them were in the kitchen. Steve and Sam were in the kitchen. Wanda had her head cast downwards as Natasha placed her in the chair. Steve and Sam only then registered that they had company and started giggling like they were a group of school girls who only gossiped all day all.

"Woah, little witch, did you get mauled by a fucking animal?" Sam asked her, lifting her chin slightly to see the marks better. "Nat, you seriously need to stop being so possessive, you're like a damn vampire." He poked one of the marked to which Wanda hissed and pushed his hand away. 

Natasha whacked the back of his head, "Touch her against and it's a knee to your balls." 

"Ow!" He expressed as he started bickering with the woman when she moved away to prepare something for them to eat. 

Steve was much nicer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Wanna go sit in the living room and talk?" 

"Uhm..." Wanda cleared her throat, "I can't exactly walk properly." 

He chuckled, "That good, huh?" 

Wanda nodded, her face and neck heating up to display an unusual red colour, much like her magic. The witch gave him a smile despite her blush and looked down at her hand before whispering, "She told me she loved me today."

"She did?" He raised an eyebrow in surprise. He'd told Natasha the same words many times in a platonic way only to receive the answer of 'I know' and then a smile and he didn't mind because he knew how hard it was for the Russian to express much emotion. 

"She told me that I was the love of her life and her forever." Wanda continued. 

"Oh wow, I don't think I've ever known Natasha to be like that but I'm glad she's like that with you. Just don't hurt her, kid, she's been though a lot and I don't think she could go through with losing you, just savour every moment with her and let her have time because she'll be too overwhelmed and then will eventually try to push you away. Just keep fighting for her." 

Wanda could see how much Steve cared about Natasha and could see the depth behind his words so she nodded and hugged in tightly, feeling his muscular arms tighten around her torso. He pulled away to placed a kiss on her forehead and patted her head. Steve, then, grabbed Sam's bicep and pulled him away, "Let's give them some space." 

"They were literally up alone in that room for an hour, they've had space..." He trailed off as Steve pulled his further away. 

"What did you say to him?" Natasha asked as she was cutting up some fruit. Wanda stood with the support of the table and limped towards her girlfriend who caught her with an arm around her waist.

Natasha placed half of a strawberries in her mouth before biting the other half so their lips connected in a sweet, juicy kiss. Wanda moaned at the taste as she chased after Natasha's sweet lips. "Nothing, he was just being polite." 

The older woman narrowed her eyes but chose to not say anything, "I don't believe you but I'll take it."

"I love you, 'Tasha." 

"I love you too, Wanda." 

They would tell each other that for the rest of their lives.


End file.
